The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker
This article is from Legends of the Multi-Universe Wikia. Here's the Original Page The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker is an dark Story with these five hero teams returning to fight against Knuckles Robot clone,Mechuckles alongside his commanders,Android 17 and Broodwing, Elder God has also join with Mechuckles as well along with his The Elders of Realm, also Mechuckles heroes clones of Robots and armies to his Robotic Empire. But their not alone, it seemed we have another antagonist,The Sith Stalker, one of the most Darkest and Evil Villains of the Multiuniverse,The Sith Stalker useing the death of one of her friends has Maka Albarn become his Apprentice. With Maka as his apprentice he plans to take over all the Multi Universe.However Mechuckles's former member,Prince Phobos also wants to take over the Multiunivese and to get his revenge on Mechuckles, he get's his own members to take Mechuckles and other heroes and villains down.That's not all, Ares betrayed Elders of the Realm just because he served no one and get his own team members of Gods to kill the remaining heroes and villains who are in war.Will The Helper Squad,The Striker Force,The Scorpion Squad,The Omega League and The V Crusaders stop those Evil Tyrants before they Destroy the Multiuniverse!? FIND OUT On The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker. There are two seasons of Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Season 1 The Helper Squad,The V Crusaders,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The Scorpion Squad,The Bodyguard Unit,The Speed Crusaders, Blue,Magneto,Terra(KH) and new heroes are facing Mechuckles,Elder God,Prince Phobos,and The Sith Stalker and the other villains teams in Wars Season 2 The Heroes teams are facing even more threatening and dangerous then the other villains teams, The Deathfecta led by Ares himself,who betrayed The Elders of the Realm because he doesn't served them all. Season 2 will be more darker then Season 1. The Main Heroes Teams First Hero Team: The Helper Squad Second Hero Team: The V Crusaders Third Hero Team: Fourth Hero Team: Fifth Hero team: Sixth Hero Team: Seventh Hero Team: Heroes: Maka Albarn (First Main Hero), Kratos (Second Main Hero) ,Starkiller, Knuckles, Scorpion, Cruger, Android 18, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, Samus Aran, Cassandra, Soul Eater Evans, Blak Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Crona, Ragnarok, Lord Death, The Scorpion Squad, The Omega League, The V Crusaders, The Striker Forces,Deimos(God of War),Spider(Mega Man X),Azusa Yumi,Marie Mjolnir,Spirit,Sid,Graverobber,Dr.Finkelstein, Master Chief, The Arbiter, Athena (God of War), Hephaetus (God of War), Villains: Mechuckles, Elder God and his group, Prince Phobos, The Sith Stalker, Android 17, Broodwing, Cobra Commander, Dr. Claw, Silver Lion, Cronos(God of War), Gaia(God of War), Brass Body, Crystal King(Mario), Nudar, Saddom Hussein, Grendel, Gigyas, Weegee, Hag/Grendel's Mother,Sebulba,Scott Masterson(Stupid Mario Brothers),Vulcan(Marvel),Thanatos(God of War),Mosquito(Soul Eater),Eurka Frog,Free,Mizune,Mechakara,Bagura,Plasma Bomber,Evil Bomber,Sir Slicer,Jack Torrance,Mechanicles,Waternoose,Yzma,Rotti Largo,Terl,Zod,Zubashi,Master Gangles,Bossk, Dr.Gero/Android 20,Android 19,Android 13,Android 14,Android 15,Evil Maka and Her Evil Clonefecta,Deacon Frost,Cecil Terwilliger, The Main Heroes Maka Albarn Kratos Starkiller Knuckles Scorpion Cruger Android 18 V Alucard Lizbeth Zero Ciel Linkara (New Character) Samus Aran Cassandra Deimos (New Character) Major Heroes Soul Eater Evans Black Star Tsubaki Death the Kid Liz Patty Brock Samson Spider(Megaman X) The Main Villains Mechuckles The Elder God Prince Phobos The Sith Stalker Ares Major Villains Android 17 Broodwing The Major Thanatos Mosquito Mechakara Trivia The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker is the first(so far) The Helper Squad's Adventure not to be cut off. Originally Ares and his team were going to be the main villains alongside The Robotic Empire,Phobos's League,and The Sith Stalker but Daveg502 and The4everreival decided to put Deathfecta to Season 2 of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. Maka is the overall and true main hero in The Helper Squad's storyline ever since After the events of TROM:BOTSS. Originally Mechuckles was going to be the ONLY main villain, and only villain of this story, and The P Team and The V Crusaders are the ONLY two teams heroes of this story. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover stories